Ratchet Origins: Lombax Legacy
-ChronoSky9 SCUSE ME DOES ANY1 NO WHAT DO NOT EDIT I JUST FOUND SOMEONE EDITING MY TOVERAN HOVERBOOT PART PLEASE = Ratchet Origins: Lombax Legacy (Australia and US/CAN) (called Ratchet: Lombax Legacy in Europe ))This Game is set after A Crack In Time, It Is Scheduled to be released in 2011 (its fictional) and it would be be longer than ACIT and more sectors to explore, More Planets and find out about the mysterious Lombaxes... What Happened? Where are they Now? Find out in Ratchet Origins: Lombax Heroes also Nefarious Returns Once Again... Longest Ratchet Yet also Tachyon RETURNS Gameplay The Game Mainly focus on Ratchet and Kaden (like in ACIT Where sometimes you have to play as Clank) and occasionally you have to play as Clank. The Hoverboots Will Return and this time ratchet can Explore Galaxies (Solana,Polaris) Players Will Have more freedom and will feature more levels,weapons and new gadgets like the all new Temporary Invisibillity. The Kinetic Tether will Return and Ratchet will have an Omniwrench called the Omniwrence Millenium 14, he can switch to Double Wrench like Kaden's etc, there is a new feature in the wrench called the Kinetic Charger that can be used to power up machinery etc similar to the dynamo and could use as Sparks to Damage Enemies. The Wrench can now be Upgraded. Grummelnet have developed a type of wrench that absorbs nanotech, You can now seperate with clank at anytime. also there is a instant replay to upload to playstation network and theres new swingshot targets called Versa-Cranks meaning that after you swing on to the the cranks it spins around like a wheel AND U MUST SWING TO other cranks Weapons There are now more weapons, some weapons like Mr Zurkon and the Groovitron return again with there roles along with raritanium upgrade makes a comeback after being scrapped from ACIT and the Constructo Weapons of Gadgertron would be the CoNSTUCT-A Weapons that would include Construct-A Pistol Construct-A Grenade and Construct-A Shotgun and Construct-A Sniper and Construct-A Blade and they developed the Ryno 3000 List of Weapons Lombax Technology Lombax Spear Lombax Double Wrench Wrench Of Praetorian Guard CrystalWrench X OmniWrench Omniwrench Millenium 14 Chronian Sniper OmniWrench ZX9000 Omniwrench millenium 1000.52 Gadgetron and Grummelnet Construct-A Weapons RYNO Legacy Modified Buzz BLADES (the design is new) Razor Talons Phoenix Glove Morphertron Mr Zurkon Kaden's Wrench Plasma Bomb Construct-A Laser Warp-O-Ray Plasma Cannon Quantum Blaster Plasma Wasps Omni-Screw Phazor Rifle Savarang (upgrades into Obliterang) PyroCannon HydroBlaster Impulser Thunderforce Shocker CryoGun Crystal Shotgun OmniWhip The Impaler Swingshot Swingshot Plus Swingshot Ultra Hoverboots Hoverboot ZX8000 Code-Cracker Ring Gravity Boots Kinetic Tether Kinetic Charger The locket of Azimuth Armor HoloFlux MK I I 1% Ectoflux 15% ThermaFlux 30& HyperFlux 50% HydroFlux 60% ZeptoFlux 75% CryoFlux 80% ElectroFlux Armor 85% OmniFlux 90% Lombaxian 95& Phalanxian 95& + damage to enemie it touches Chronos Armor same+more power CrystalFlux same+even more power Secret umm Legendary Chronian Armor 99% Lombax Praetorian Guard Armor (like Kaden's or Azimuth's)99.99& Fastoonian Armor 99.9999999% Corvusian Armor (From the corvus sector) 100& + reflects at enemy ???????????? armor 200& Gadgets Swingshot Swingshot Plus Swingshot Ultra Hoverboots Hoverboot ZX8000 Code-Cracker Ring Gravity Boots Kinetic Tether Kinetic Charger Grav-Sphere NO GADGETS SO FAR Planets Fastoon Zutu Crestonia (New Lombax Home) Karanian, Kora Caves Lagaria Falonia Krewania, Weapons Facility Rakarian Karanian Battle-Thon Zarania City (lombax city) Toveren Hoverboot Grand Prix, Toveran Xeranon Outpost, Planet Xerasade Igliak, Meridian City Serpen Innova City Level 1: Zutu Ratchet wants to return to Veldin, after 7 years saving 2 Galaxies he wants to know more about the Lombaxes but first they had to go collect some Ratchet in Kerwan, While Going Aphelion was Attacked by Space pirates and got sucked into a wormhole Aphelion Is gone... they arrived on an unknown planet, but they just witnessed a Invasion by an Unknown Battalion and they met the Natives the natives were a species called the Navans and they told Ratchet to help them after defeating the Hostiles, the Leader told them to Explore, Ratchet said that they need to find Aphelion they found the main part, most of her parts have been Destroyed so Ratchet had to find New Pieces (you are stupid they have zoni) , they found new Wings,Thrusters,Weapons etc they then went back back and met a Navan and asked them where are they? he said "Planet Zutu, Rolar Forest, Zoran Sector, Solana Galaxy, Clank then said "I never expected this" after that they got a Transmission from Talwyn Apogee. Apogee Space Station "Come in Ratchet" i've got some distrurbing news come over to the Apogee Station, "Ok... But we're going to be there, it'll take a while cause we're in Solana right now and are in for some trouble with this Battalion" "You there! Emperor Tachyon has ordered us to Annhilate you guys..." "Oh Crap, not Tachyon Again" then after the cut scene, u start blasting the battalion and then you go to the Station Talwyn then told Ratchet that the Battalion was a species called the Falonians, They were a Pure Species but not as pure as the Zoni abd they lived on planet Falonia with an eternal modern warfare. Talwyn then tells Ratchet that Tachyon is holding Cronk And Zephyr Hostage at the Krontos Outpost so Ratchet once again has another Adventure and 2 Galaxies to save this time THEN THE TITLE APPEARS Ratchet Origins: Lombax Legacy Chapter 1: The Early Years of Kaden This Level focuses on how kaden explores Kaden is bored, so he starts exploring the Tythion Caves, during the exploration he saw paintings, paintings of an invasion with a hostile... sitting on a walking throne (tachyon) sending chaos to a Species... and there were other pictures of a young creature one day avenging the species and that the species move to another dimension and also that a great warrior had just fallen to the Dictator... TO BE CONTINUED Level 4: Bestona, Krontos Outpost The entrance is blocked by a forcefield... we need to go through the Iora Caves said Clank, Great More Caves cause last time i want to a cave in Lumos i almost got eaten by tetramites!, ok as they go through they went through an underground Security Center to the main outpost, after swimming through the electrified Hydro Gates after arriving at the Fortress was a lucky shot after scouting the Vehicles depot and found that they stolen aphelion Ratchet must find another ship (soon they find AphelionX2) but first he needed to rescue Cronk and Zephyr, after ambushing the battalion through the main terminals going to the containment area and found that there are Fongoids,Agoreans,Terachnoids and even a Xaran Waste Slug, after rescuing the automated self destruct button went on Ratchet had 1.5mins to get after just running out they found themselves an escape pod ratchet was like: "Aphelion...", It's ok Ratchet said Clank but Cronk cut saying "That stupid Craggy-Mite he's back after u defeated him climbed on the rock and got a replica dimensiontor he built Level 5: Return To Zutu Level 6: Serpen City, Serpendal Chapter 2: The Prophercy Level 7: Toveran Hoverboot Grand Prix, Toveran ratchet stops at this planet called toveran and has a hoverboot race with 4 mysterious hoverboot rasers when you win the race the 4 people said your good and walk away but rachet said stop and take your helmet of and it 4lombax they said we will help you get your family and the lombaxs back Level 8: Karania, Battle Marathon Chapter 3: Meeting Alister and Rayna Level 9: Igliak Orbit, Tachyon Armada Igliak, Meridian City, Meridian Plaza Veldin, Kyzil Plateau and Kyzil Mountains Chapter 4: Invasion (Falonians) Skill Points Skill Points and Secrets Among Thieves Seriously? Generation of Time Groovefest A Crack In time Cheetah Kaden II You Were Right To Do That Come Back Mate Once A Rat Always A Rat InterGalactic Pwned Category:Games